Summer Adventure
by Angelic268
Summary: When Sakura's mom tells her that she and Touya are going on a year long vacation, Sakura asks her pen pal Meiling to stay at her house a long with Meiling's cousin Shaoran. SxS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own CardCaptor Sakura

Ages:

Sakura Kinomoto - 15

Meiling Li- 15

Tomoyo Daidouji- 15

Shaoran Li-16

Eriol Hiiragizawa-16

Touya Kinomoto-19

Yukito Tsukishirou-19

Hi my name is Sakura Kinomoto, and I'm in the ninth grade so that makes me fifteen. Over the past few months I have been writing to my friend Meiling who is the same age as me. She lives in the big city of Tokyo, while I live here with my mom and brother Touya. This morning I woke up to a breakfast full of my favorite foods. _Uh oh, my mom must want me to do something. _She only goes to this extent when she wants me to do a favor that she thinks I won't like at all.

"Hey mom what's up with the great smelling food?" By the look on her face she apparently doesn't want to tell me the 'excellent' news.

"Well honey your brother and I would like to tell you something." She explained nervously. "Hey don't drag me into this I don't want to be killed when I'm not looking, by the monsters wrath.

"Hey back off Touya! Obviously this has something to do with you because mom would never cook this awesome breakfast unless she wants to tell me something and not get me mad." When I was finished my brother and I were shooting death stares at each other.

"Oh I guess you figured it out that I want to tell you something. I should have known." She looked down a little sheepishly.

"Just tell me its not like I can't handle the news."

"Well ok then, your brother and I won a contest for a vacation for a year." Touya got an evil look on his face as if expecting what was going to happen. "Mom that's great I've been wanting to go on vacation this summer."

"No honey I think you might have miss understood, its just going to be your brother an I who go." As she finished saying her last word it finally sank in. _How could they do this to me? I mean Touya yeah sure but mom, no way. _"So if you're leaving then I'm going to have the whole house to myself?" _There might be a plus side to this._

"Oh honey of course not you are going to be staying with Grandma Pearl." Wait did she just say what I think she did? "Grandma Pearl? Are you serious, she's like 100 years old and smells like old fish sticks." I couldn't believe what I was hearing until I had the greatest idea.

"Hey, how about I talk to my pen pal Meiling and see if I can stay there. We've been meaning to get together." My mother seemed to be thinking about it. "Hmm I don't see a problem with that, sure go ahead."

Touya looked disappointed by her reply. Obviously he was looking forward to me staying a Grandma Pearls. I stuck my tongue out at him, and left to e-mail my friend.

When I got upstairs I was happy to see that Meiling was online so I requested a video chat with her.

"Hey what's up Sakura?"

"Actually I have a favor to ask you. I know it's a lot to ask but my mother and Touya are going on vacation for a year and I was wondering…" she cut me off before I got a chance to finish.

"Of course you can stay here silly. That is what you were going to ask right?"

"Haha yeah you know me too well." There was a knock at Meiling's door that frightened me a little.

"Yes who's there?" she asked. "Its me Shaoran, I was wondering what you wanted to order for dinner."

"Oh anything is fine, you choose." "Ok" was all he replied and walked away.

"Who was that?" I asked out of curiosity. "Oh that was just my cousin Shaoran, I live here with him and my Aunt. And before you ask, yes I am positive you can stay here."

"Well if your sure, I'm really thankful. They were trying to get me to stay at my Grandma Pearl's. I'm gonna go tell my mom its alright and start packing, talk to you later. "

When I was finished talking to Meiling I told my mom the good news and so started my yearlong adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own CardCaptor Sakura

A:n thank you for the reviews everyone…I hope you like the Chapter

Sakura Kinomoto - 15

Meiling Li- 15

Tomoyo Daidouji- 15

Shaoran Li-16

Eriol Hiiragizawa-16

Zach Toushiro-16

Touya Kinomoto-19

**Chapter 2**

When I woke up the next morning and ate my great big breakfast I went upstairs to start packing. I couldn't exactly pick out the clothes I wanted to bring so I basically brought everything with me.

Even though I'm fifteen years old I still bring my favorite stuffed animal everywhere with me. I named him Keroberos, or as I usually call him Kero. It's almost like he's always there watching over me, and keeping me safe.

The ride to Meiling's house was very long and boring but either way I was very excited and my mom and Touya could tell.

"Hey monster do you mind not bouncing up and down you might destroy the car in all your happiness."

"Stop calling me monster, my name is Sakura and you of all people should now that!"

"I just call them as I see them, so its not my fault if you come off a little monstrous to me." He explained in quite an annoyingly calm voice.

"Hey, hey now you two. I don't want to hear any name calling or yelling this is the last time we are going to see each other for a year, and I don't want you guys to say good bye on bad terms and not be able to make up like you usually do."

"Yes mommy." I said a little embarrassed at they way I acted. While I was apologizing my brother just grunted as to say ok.

"Now now Touya, please apologize to your sister. You are the older one and the more mature one so act like it."

"Sorry Sakura 'the Monster' Kinomoto."

"Hey Touya just because you are nineteen doesn't mean that you can get off saying mean things to people."

"I don't simply say mean things to people, they include a lot of thought. Besides I'm nice to people just not to monsters like yourself."

"You no what!---" I was cut off by mother before I could get out my witty reply.

"What did I just say you two? No fighting!"

I apologized once again and this time Touya did too even though we were both shooting death stares at each other. What's that saying again? Oh yeah if looks could kill Touya would be dead about ten times over already. _Hehe wouldn't that be nice. _I thought to myself.

Before I knew it the car had stopped and my mother informed us that we had arrived at our destination. I got my entire luggage out of the car and put it on the walk. (I didn't exactly feel like lugging six suitcases up the mile long drive way.)

Whoa wait a minute it is really long, and whoa look at that house its like a giant mansion.

"Umm mom are you sure this is the right address?"

"Yes honey this is what the address was on the paper you gave me." Just then a women came on the speaker asking what business we had being here.

I pressed the button and said "Well I'm Sakura Kinomoto and I'm going to be staying with Meiling for the year."

"Oh yes of course. Sorry I questioned you, please pull up to the house and the servants will be with you immediately to help you carry in your luggage."

"Umm ok thank you very much." My mother finished for me.

When we pulled up to the house it was even bigger then I thought it would be. I finished gawking and notice Meiling standing in front of me trying to get me to come to bye waving her hand in my face.

"Ahh Meiling! Its so great to see you!"

"Haha you too! You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to get here!"

We gave each other a big hug and we both introduced our mothers. Well my mother and her Aunt anyway. When they were talking she seemed really nice and I was happy that neither her nor Meiling are snobby rich folks.

When I was finished saying my good byes Meiling took me on a tour of the house, which I was sure I would get lost in later trying to find the bathroom or something.

We arrived at my room and I was completely dumbfounded. It was the size of my living room back home. And wait no way! I have my own bathroom, how cool is this.

"Wow Meiling this is really great." I said still looking around. I couldn't wait till tonight when I could just leap in to the bed, which was covered in pillows.

"I'm glad that you like it, oh and if you think this is great check this out." She pulled back the curtains to reveal a beautiful balcony with an excellent view.

"You're right I love it." When I was done taking the grand tour it was pretty late so we ate dinner.

"Um didn't you say that you have a cousin?"

"Oh yeah his room is right next to yours so if you need anything just ask him. Although don't get offended if he comes off a little rude, that's just how he is towards girls he just meets. The girls don't really have any problem because as they say and I quote 'He is just a big hunk of delicious.' Right now he's at Basketball practice so he'll be home later tonight."

Later that night while we were watching TV we heard Shaoran come home with Zach and I thought Meiling was going to have a humongous nosebleed. Obviously she liked him. Shaoran looked nice enough and seemed to be in a good mood. That is until he got one look at me, then his face turned cold and he glared at me. Remember what I said before about if looks could kill? Well, at that moment I would have died.

"Hey Meiling, its nice to see you. Oh is this your friend Sakura?"

"Yes I'm Sakura. Nice to meet you umm"

"Oh I didn't mean to be rude I'm Zach Toushiro." Well he seems nice no wonder Meiling likes him. Although I don't think I can say the same for Shaoran.

Before we could talk anymore Shaoran grabbed Zach's arm and dragged him upstairs.

"He has a bad attitude. I guess I get what you were saying earlier about him being a little rude. Although I think that might be a little bit of an understatement."

"Oh yeah sorry about him." She said laughing and I started to laugh as well, but only because I thought it was funny that she was apologizing on his behalf.

It was about ten-thirty at night and Meiling decided to call down the boys so we could watch a scary movie. I tried to warn her that when it comes to those things I completely freak out but she wouldn't listen and told me not to worry and it was all made up.

I think she just wanted to watch it so that when she got scared she could have an excuse to cuddle up to Zach. Why do I think this? Well because we wound up sitting on the couch in this order,

Shaoran

Me

Zach

Meiling

First of all I wasn't going to hide behind Zach because I don't know him, so I got stuck with Shaoran the jerk as my shield. Oh boy.

"Umm I'm really tired so I think I'm gonna go to bed instead of watching the movie."

"What? Is the movie to scary for you little girl? Don't worry I wont protect you." Shaoran was really going to get on my nerves.

"Aw don't be so mean Shaoran. Come on Sakura it'll be ok, no worry's alright?"

"Yeah sure, ok, what ever, I'll stay I guess." I said nervously. I really do freak out when it comes to things like the supernatural and scary movies, but I refuse to let Shaoran get the better of me.

In the middle of the movie things started to get really scary and I was hiding behind my blanket. I felt an arm come around my waist and pull me into his highly muscled chest. I felt so warm and comfortable that I forgot all about the movie for a few seconds.

"Don't worry, it'll be alright I promise." Shaoran said reassuringly.

"Um yeah ok thanks." I said back, thankful that it was pitch black because I was blushing madly. Little did I know was that Shaoran also had a small blush creeping up his cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own CardCaptor Sakura

A:n thank you for the reviews everyone. Glad u all like the story…lets see what happens next!

Sakura Kinomoto - 15

Meiling Li- 15

Tomoyo Daidouji- 15

Shaoran Li-16

Eriol Hiiragizawa-16

Zach Toushiro-16

Touya Kinomoto-19

Chapter 3

When I woke up the next morning I was extremely comfy and I wondered if I was maybe in the wonderful bed I was looking forward to sleeping in.

I was surprised and madly blushing when I realized that I was still in Shaoran's arms from when I fell asleep last night. I was planning on getting up but for some reason I just wanted to stay like that for a little longer.

I realized then that everything about Shaoran was pulling me in. Like that way he protectively had his arms around me last night, the way he and his clothes smell. I haven't ever been in love before but I think I'm slowly getting there.

I guess Shaoran felt me stir because he woke up a few minutes after I did. I didn't know what to do so I just pretended to still be asleep. His hand aimlessly starting twirling my hair and he kept caressing my face with the other.

I felt like I was in heaven until Meiling called him into the kitchen. _Darn you Meiling I was enjoying this. _I silently laughed at the way I sounded to myself. I was like a bratty child who didn't want to share her toy.

Shaoran cautiously got up trying not to wake me up, even though I already was, but shhh he doesn't know that. I thought he was just going to walk away but before he left he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. It was like he was being extra careful because I might break if he did anything to hard.

I wasn't exactly about to get up and go into the kitchen after him so I went up to my room to take a shower and get dressed for the day.

"Ha admit it you like her don't you!" Meiling was so straightforward sometimes; Shaoran laughed at this.

"Well yeah I guess but I don't really think I'm ready to take the next step so don't even think about suggesting it."

"Aww but why not? You couldn't possibly still not be over HER yet, I mean come on its been like three years. You haven't been in a stable relationship for who knows how long. And plus she's such a nice and good girl. Sakura wouldn't possibly do to you what she did."

"That's exactly the problem Meiling, I don't want to be the one who hurts her not the other way around. I'm so used to being a player in school that I don't want to hurt her."

I just sat there on my bed dumbfounded not believing what happened last night or this morning. I mean how could a guy be a jerk one minute then comfort me when I get scared and then kiss me good morning?

For all my sixteen years not once have I ever had a boyfriend, maybe he simply thinks of me as an annoying little sister. I mean when Touya isn't calling me names he comforts me and makes me feel better all the time; yeah that's probably it. I knew it was too good to be true.

With a sigh I got up off the bed and went to take a shower and get dressed.

"You go and tell her right now! Is she still sleeping, because if she is you're going to go and wake her up!"

"Fine, but don't think you can run my life Meiling! Oh, she isn't even there. You see you scared he off with all your yelling!"

"Don't blame this on me lover boy, you should've told her when you woke up. Humph trying to blame your issues on me, how rude." And with that she left to go find Sakura, and to find a way to get the two together. For this she will need one of her best friends Tomoyo Daidouji.

"Geez! Why must all women be so damn hormonal!"

"I heard that you jerk." Meiling said from the stairs

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I was drying my hair when I heard a soft nock on my door.

"Umm come in", I said getting off my bed and going over to the door. Meiling came in with a sly smile on her face. I wondered what was going on.

"Good morning Sakura, since my Aunt is going out for the day on business and wont be back till late tomorrow we were thinking of going to the beach."

"Ooo that sounds like fun. Who all is going?"

"Hmm lets see, you, me, Shaoran, Zach, Tomoyo, and her boyfriend Eriol. So there are going to be six people all together. This is going to be fun!" Meiling said excitedly.

"Oh wait I just realized that I didn't bring any swim wear. I guess I was rushing while I was packing."

"That's ok you can borrow one of mine. I only have bikini's though."

"Re-really? Because uh I don't usually wear them, I don't think I'd look very good."

"I'll be the judge of that. Lets go and find one for you." She then dragged me from room to room until finally we reached what I expected to be her room.

"Now lets see, what would suit your figure the best." Meiling said thoughtfully. "Ugh, I wish Tomoyo was here, this is right up her ally."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well Tomoyo designs clothes and always finds the best thing to wear for somebody based on their figure." She explained.

"That's cool, I wish I could do that, after all I'm not very good at picking out the clothes that suit me best."

"Aha, here we go this'll be perfect now go try it on."

When I came out of the bathroom Meiling had a very satisfied look on her face that told me I wasn't going to be able to wear a different one.

"That is so perfect for you! The light blue color really brings out your eyes."

"Uhm thanks. When is everyone getting here?"

"Shaoran is going to drive us and we will meet the others there."

This was going to be the first time I was going to the beach. And for some reason I felt that it was going to be really special. For a good or bad reason I didn't know yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not own CardCaptor Sakura

A:n thank you so much for the reviews. I know the last chappie wasn't all that great but I'll try to do better this time.

Sakura Kinomoto - 15

Meiling Li- 15

Tomoyo Daidouji- 15

Shaoran Li-16

Eriol Hiiragizawa-16

Zach Toushiro-16

Touya Kinomoto-19

Chapter 4

The ride to the beach didn't take as long as I thought it would. And as it turns out there is even a boardwalk!

Shaoran said that he was going to go ahead of us so Meiling pulled me aside to talk to me.

"Hey Meiling what's up?"

"I have a question to ask you, and you may not like where it's going." Oh great.

I sighed and asked "Umm sure what is it?'

"Well I was just wondering if you like Shoaran and I want an honest answer."

"Well ye-yeah I do I guess, but I think he only likes me like an older brother would like his younger sister. You know, not romantically."

"How could you think that? I happen to know that-" she was cut off by two approaching figures.

"Ohyo Meiling, and you must be Sakura. I'm Tomoyo and this is my boyfriend Eriol."

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you Sakura."

"Same here." I replied.

"Your right Meiling, she is perfect for me to create costumes for." As she was speaking she started to get starry eyes and laughed maliciously.

"HoHoHo, we are going to have a lot of fun together."

"Ahh I haven't seen you in a while but I can see that you're as devilish as ever Miss Daidouji."

"Well as you know I take a lot of pride in my work, especially when it now comes to Sakura, HoHoHo."

Ok so sure Tomoyo seems a little weird right now but I have a feeling that we are going to become really good friends, and Eriol seems really nice too.

After Tomoyo embarrassed me by measuring me, we left to go find Shaoran on the beach.

"Oh, Meiling what were you talking about before?"

"Nothing I'll tell you later." I was a little suspicious at that because she usually tells me everything, and plus she was whispering to Tomoyo and Eriol about something. _This isn't going to be good._

As we settled on the beach everyone except for Shaoran and I went down to the water. I didn't exactly want to show off my bikini just yet, only because I don't feel comfortable in it and I have a feeling that Tomoyo would sew me up another one because this one doesn't suit me just right.

"Are you going to go swimming or not?" He asked back to his rude self I see.

"I don't think I'm going to just yet. I might walk around the board walk for a little."

"Do you want any company?"

"No that's ok I don't need you to call over Meiling or Tomoyo just so I can have company." He honestly looked taken aback by my reply and I wondered why.

"Well actually I was thinking that you and I could go together." I couldn't tell whether he was blushing or not because of the sun on his face.

What's with this guy anyway? He goes from hot to cold in the blink of an eye.

"Yeah sure that would be nice." I didn't realize that the others were slyly following us trying to see what was going on after I told them where we were going.

"Ooo ice cream that sounds really good." I said running over to the stand.

I was about to pay when Shaoran said that he would take care of it. I tried to protest but he just said that he had the money and not to waist mine on such trivial things.

"If you keep saying things like that you're going to run out of money and I'll be the one paying for such 'trivial' items."

At that we both laughed and I realized for the second time how much I enjoyed his company. I couldn't help but wonder if he thought the same way about me, until I found myself staring at him.

"Is there something wrong with my face?"

"Oh! No sorry I was just thinking about something and didn't realize I stared off."

"Ok then, where do want to go?"

Hmm I thought hard then had a great idea. "Why don't we go on the Ferris Wheel? That way I'll be able to see everything, and make a decision."

"That's a good idea. Lets go."

It took a few minutes to get there and we walked in silence. I thought I saw Meiling's reflection when we walked past a window but when I looked she wasn't there any more.

"Few that was close, I think she almost saw me." Meiling said while whipping away some sweat on her forehead.

"Is something the matter Sakura?" Shaoran asked a little concerned.

"Yes everything is ok, I just thought I saw Meiling in the window."

"That's strange, but anyway we're here."

"Wow it's so big."

Once again I laughed at how childish I sounded.

"Well let's go." Shaoran said grabbing my hand and pulling me onto a seat.

The ride was really great, and of course we got stuck at the top of the wheel. I didn't mind though, I liked spending time him and despite the summer heat I felt comfortable and at ease with him right there next to me.

While I was thinking of all the places I saw that we could go to Shoaran sat down on the bench next to me, so close that I started to blush a little. I turned my head to look at him and he was sweetly staring down at me.

"Uhm is something the matter?" He just smirked and continued to stare making me feel self-conscious. Even though I felt this way I couldn't stop looking into his beautiful eyes.

Slowly our heads started to move closer together and I could feel his breath on my lips. I thought we were going to kiss until…

"Hey! Meiling what are you guys doing? Who's that girl with Shaoran" asked some kid. I supposed he was from her class.

"Ahh shut up!"

Shaoran and I both jumped up full of embarrassment and they all looked full of depression. After the 'almost kiss' we left for home.

"Uh goodnight Sakura" Shaoran said leaning down to kiss me on the cheek.

"Yeah, night Shaoran." I said back feeling where he kissed me. Needless to say I went to bed with a smile on my face.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I do not own CardCaptor Sakura

A:n I plan to have Shaoran and Sakura make some relationship progress in this one!

Sakura Kinomoto - 15

Meiling Li- 15

Tomoyo Daidouji- 15

Shaoran Li-16

Eriol Hiiragizawa-16

Zach Toushiro-16

Touya Kinomoto-19

Chapter 5

When I woke up in the morning the night before flashed through my mind. I was almost positive that Shaoran was going to kiss me, at the thought of that I started to feel the heat rise up my cheeks.

"Wow, maybe something will happen between us!" I squeaked in excitement and anticipation.

I was in an excellent mood until I looked out my window onto the balcony. Out side it was windy and cloudy. It didn't look like it was going to be a very promising day out side.

"Good morning Sakura."

"Hey Meiling, what are we having for breakfast this morning?" I asked, anticipation clear in my voice.

"How could you possibly keep eating and never gain weight? You're like a black hole sucking up anything that is edible in your path." She couldn't stop laughing at her own joke.

"Haha very funny Meiling and I guess my eating so much could be the reason my brother calls me Monster."

"Aww, you look so sad Sakura!"

"Well not everybody enjoys being called a monster, and speaking of monsters do you hear that growling?"

"Oh! Here comes Shaoran, that could be the source of the noises." We both laughed at the approaching 'monster'.

"What's the matter with you too? And why are you laughing at me?"

"No reason Cuz, time for breakfast everyone." Meiling called.

During breakfast I couldn't bring my self to look at Shaoran because I feared that I would start blushing if I did. I saw Meiling lean over and talk to Shaoran, but couldn't make out what they were saying.

"So are you guys making any progress yet? I mean you were going to kiss her right? If it wasn't for what's his name, you totally would've."

"Yeah I thought the time was right but I guess not. I did give her a peck on the cheek last night though."

"Jeez, Shaoran you're such a ladies man. But I'll tell you this right now, if when school starts you go back to your old-self I will personally kick your butt."

"Hey aren't you supposed to be on my side? And besides she isn't staying that long is she?"

"I wouldn't set you two up if she wasn't going to stay for a while. Do you think I'm heartless?"

"Well-"

"No I change my mind, don't answer that."

Achoo

"Oh bless you Sakura."

"Thanks Meiling, I guess someone must be gossiping about me."

At that Meiling and Shaoran busted out laughing and I couldn't for the life of me figure out why. I mean does nobody say that anymore or something?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

For the rest of the day we all pretty much stayed at home, because of the bad weather. The two things I hate the most are storms and supernatural/scary things. So take just one guess what movie we are watching tonight?

"Aww Meiling do we really have to watch Night of the Twisters tonight. Just look at the weather."

"That's the whole point Sakura. Besides I already asked Tomoyo to bring it over so we can't change our minds." She said matter of factly.

As it would turn out, the movie happens to be Zach's favorite. I knew Meiling had an alternate reasoning for watching the movie. I wish those two would just get together already, its easy to see they both like each other.

The weather was getting worse outside and the movie freaked me out more than I thought it would. And to make matters worse I didn't have Shaoran to comfort me this time because more people were over and he had to sit on a separate seat.

"Ok, now that the movie is over I'm going to go to bed before the storm comes, I don't sleep to well when the weather is bad."

"Yeah that's a good idea Sakura, I think we should all head home too. Good night everybody."

"Night" we all said in unison and went to bed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I woke up that night screaming bloody murder, I was glad though that nobody heard me. I told Meiling that the movie choice was terrible. Now because of it I had a nightmare and it was thundering and lightening so I couldn't fall back asleep.

"Thunder and lightening aren't so frightening." I told myself over, and over trying to calm down but it didn't work.

"Maybe I'll go to the kitchen and have a little late night snack. That way I will feel better and be able to fall asleep." As I walked to the kitchen I could tell that the storm was getting worse outside.

When I started to make my way back to my room I realized that I had never gone through the house at night before.

Remember when I told you earlier that I was probably going to get lost in this huge house? Well that time is now; it took me a good fifteen minutes just to get back to my hallway.

"Umm ok so the food made me feel a little better maybe now that I'm back in bed I'll be able to fall back asleep." BBBOOOOOMMMMM "Ok so maybe not!"

I ran out of my room screaming, not exactly knowing where I was going. I took a left and went through a door; I slammed it behind me, and sank down to the ground covering my ears and eyes.

"Hmmm? Sakura is that you? Are you ok?"

"Uhmm, no not really. After watching that movie I had a nightmare and now the storm is freaking me out even more than they usually do."

"Would you feel better if I walked you over to your room?"

He got up and walked over to me. Upon seeing my teary eyes, he picked me up bridal style and carried me over to his bad. When we got there he laid me down in the bed and got in beside me.

"Or you can stay here if you want." He gave me a sweet smile.

"Thanks." I said blushing

He turned on his side and put his arms around my stomach holding me securely in his iron grip. I felt as safe as I ever could right there in his arms. It felt as though we were made to fit together, and be together.

"Hey Sakura, are you asleep yet?"

"No, what is it?" I said turning to face him.

"Um well I've been wanting to do this since the first night you were here"

Once he was finished he reached down and kissed me so gently, again I wondered if he thought I would break from any kind of hard action. The kiss wasn't very deep but it made me feel like I was in heaven.

We broke the kiss after a few minutes or so, and I slowly drifted off to sleep from shear exhaustion. I wanted to stay awake to be with him more, and maybe even kiss a little more but my eyelids slowly fell down against my will. I was just about to be submerged into sleep when I heard Shaoran say,

"Goodnight my little Sakura."

I once again fell asleep with a grin on my face, wondering if he was feeling the same way I did.


	6. Authors Note

**A.N.**

Hey you guys sorry I haven't updated in a really long time but I was on vacation.

Also I am having a really big writers block and can't think of any new chapters. If you guys have any ideas for the story they would be greatly appreciated. I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I do not own CardCaptor Sakura or the Restaurant in this chapter.

A:n Sorry I haven't updated in a really long time but I had a huge writers block and I was on vacation. This chapter is going to focus more on Meiling and Tomoyo's relationships. Hope you enjoy!

Sakura Kinomoto - 15

Meiling Li- 15

Tomoyo Daidouji- 15

Shaoran Li-16

Eriol Hiiragizawa-16

Zach Toushiro-16

Touya Kinomoto-19

**M Prov:**

"Wow that movie last night was really great, although I think it freaked Sakura out a little too much."

I got up and looked out my window, the weather seemed to have cleared up a lot more towards dawn. This made me happy because I didn't want to have to stay inside again.

I was about to go check on Sakura to see if she made it through the night ok, when my cell started beeping signaling I had a text message.

As soon as I read whom it was from a goofy smile played itself on my lips.

"Geez what's going on with me I never act this way around any other guys. Maybe I really do like him more than I thought I would."

After I was finished contemplating my feelings I figured I would read the text.

_Zach: Hey so I was just wondering if you guys wanted to do something today, or maybe just you and I could go out together?_

_Me: Um I think Sakura and Shaoran are going to do something with Tomoyo and Eriol, so sure we can do something together ____. _Ok so yeah that was a total lie but I don't want to sound really eager do I?

Zach: Huh, I wouldn't think that they would do something without you, seeing as how you're Sakura's pen pal. Lol

Me: Oh yeah, well they asked me if I wanted to come but I said I would be ok.

Zach: Ok that's fine I didn't mean to question you; anyways do you want to go to lunch then see a movie?

"Don't get so worked up Meiling for all I know we could just be going out as friends, he did invite the others as well. Well I guess I'll find out at lunch depending on if he pays for me or not."

Me: that sounds good to me :D what time should I meet you at the restaurant, and where are we going?

Zach: Just be ready by 1:00 and I'll come and get you.

Me: Ok sounds good see you then.

I jumped up on my bed and started bouncing up and down squealing like a little girl. I laughed at myself then looked at the clock, it was only 11:00 in the morning so I still had a lot of time to get ready.

I figured I'd go and see if Shaoran and Sakura were awake so I could ask them what they wanted for breakfast. I stopped by Sakura's room first and since she wasn't in there I figured she didn't sleep well and got up early.

That was until I got to Shaoran's room, apparently Sakura got scared and ran to him.

"Aww that's so cute" I said quietly to myself, giggling a little. I closed the door quietly and made my way down stairs. Seeing as they weren't going to be getting up anytime soon I decided to make breakfast for myself.

This is going to be a great day with Zach….

**T Prov:**

"Oh my, that movie last night was just excellent, especially the part when I got to film Sakura's scared face. HoHoHo"

Perhaps Meiling is right, I am as devilish as ever. Just then I could feel my eyes become starry.

"I just cant help it, when it comes to my work I take pride in it and now that I am making a movie of Sakura I need to get all of her best moments. HoHoHo."

I went down stairs to get a bowl of cereal before I started editing my videos. When I was about to go up to my room I heard and knock at the front door.

"Oh, Eriol. Its good to see you, is there anything you need?"

"Nope, I just wanted to spend some time with my lovely Girlfriend."

"Well if that's the case I'll go and get her so you guys can spend some time together." I said laughing.

"Hmm that would be nice but I think I would rather spend some time with you instead."

"I suppose I could take some time away from my busy editing schedule to make time for you."

"Oh boy don't I feel exceedingly special."

"Yes you should." I said laughing. "So what exactly did you have in mind for us to do today?"

"I thought we could go to the park and have a little picnic, and just spend some time together."

"I think that sounds lovely."

And so we made our way to the park….

**M Prov:**

I wasn't expecting Zach to take me to Olive Garden, (seeing as its expensive) even if he insists to pay I'm gonna have to stay strong and pay for myself. I'll be able to do it as long as I don't look into those beautiful eyes of his.

"So, Meiling did you find anything that looks good to you?"

"Yes, that's the problem it all sounds so good I can't decide." I said once again laughing at myself.

The waiter came back with the drinks we ordered a few minutes ago and asked us what we wanted to eat.

I told Zach to go first since I wasn't ready to order. I scanned the menu and settled on the Chicken Scampi.

"Can I please have the Chicken Scampi?"

"Sure thing I'll be back with your salad and bread sticks so you can get started." And then he left to go fill our orders.

When the check came he insisted on paying just like I thought he would. So instead of begging him to let me pay I made a deal.

"Fine you can pay for the meal but I'm going to pay for my own movie ticket."

"I really can pay for it but if you insist, then ok that's fine."

"Good" I said laughing.

"Ok the check is all paid you ready to go?"

"Sure am."

It didn't take very long to get to the movie theatre from the restaurant so we made it in time for the movie. I could see that Zach was going to order two tickets but I kind of growled and he backed away.

Oh way to go now he's probably scared of you.

"Sorry, I didn't really mean to growl like that." I said sheepishly.

"No worries, I thought it was cute."

When the movie was over I asked him how he knew that I wanted to go and see this movie.

"Well, in all honesty I asked Shaoran if there was anything out that you wanted to see so that I could surprise you and make you happy at the same time. He also told me that you like Italian food as well."

"Aren't you just a little cheater, but thanks I really did enjoy it." I said with a grin on my face.

When we pulled up to the house it was pretty late so he offered to walk me to the door. Just as I was about to go inside he told me to wait and gave me a sweet good night kiss.

Before I could reply he told me good night and went back to his car leaving me there smiling once again….

**T Prov:**

The picnic was very peaceful and relaxing. When it was just the two of us alone I couldn't help but think about the fact that we had never had our first kiss. I blushed at the thought of me being so perverted.

"Hey, Tomoyo are you ok? You look a little flushed."

"Yeah I'm fine I was just thinking about something."

"Ok, if you're sure its nothing."

We spent the rest of our meal simply enjoying our time together. I was going to pack up the blanket we were laying on until Eriol said that we would need it later. I couldn't for the life of me figure out why we would need it if we were finished eating, but I did what I was told anyways.

"Uhm Eriol it's getting pretty late, I think I should be getting home soon." When I started to leave he told me that I had forgotten something.

"Oh, what did I—"

I didn't get to finish what I was saying because Eriol pulled me into a very sweet kiss and laid me down on the blanket.

"You see I told you we would need it….."


End file.
